


Listen, Don’t Look

by shallowness



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-08 09:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: "Stop ogling me." "But you're Black Widow!"'





	Listen, Don’t Look

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).

> Spoilers for Civil War. Written for a comment_fic prompt.

It's been one thing to have a team that sometimes acts like a bunch of teenage boys—well, Tony always acts like a teenage boy, but Natasha can remember the whole Mjolnir dick-measuring contest. But now they have an actual teenage boy on their team. And yes, it's funny to watch Tony have to deal with that.

But he’s not the only one to have to deal with Parker. And right now, Parker makes Wanda seem like restful company.

His wide-eyed youth reminds Natasha of her own training. How her eyes had to be focused on the targets, while also keeping an eye out for danger. Everywhere. Always.

Peter Parker's eyes are--she gives him a glare that makes him gulp, but he’s still staring at her. His hormones are overriding his survival instinct.

"Stop ogling me," she says, voice very calm, very I have more weapons than you'd think on my body and that's not counting the body you're drooling over.

He's still wide-eyed as he says. "But you're Black Widow!"

It’s geeky, it’s reverent, it’s no good.

She tilts her head just a fraction. And there it is, the flash of fear in his eyes. That moment where the general or the politician who used to be a teenage boy realises he shouldn't have fallen for the little woman with the wide, wide eyes.

Yes, she’s the Black Widow.

"Which is exactly why you shouldn't be ogling me."

He flushes as red as his suit.


End file.
